Le musicien et le voleur
by Azilia07
Summary: Ce musicien blond à la figure de chiot battu osait gagner plus que lui, vénérable voleur ? Pour pallier la concurrence, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : s'associer. Ou comment Miguel devient l'associé de Tulio.


Réponse à une demande de Drakys sur la communauté "fic_sur_demande". A la requête qui demandait une magouille, plus ou moins foireuse, de nos deux compères, j'ai ajouté une petite théorie sur la façon dont ils se seraient rencontrés, et le passé de Miguel (que je vois mal avoir été un enfant des rues toute sa vie).

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Dreamworks.

**Note : **Je viens de remarquer que le passage où Miguel demande où se trouve le palais de justice, fait penser au _Bossu de Notre-Dame _de Disney, où Phoebus demande cette même information aux gardes de Paris. En plus Miguel et Phoebus sont tous deux des blonds à barbiche. Dreamworks me tuerait d'avoir osé faire un clin d'oeil, même non volontaire, à son concurrent de toujours.

* * *

Le jeune homme pinçait les cordes de sa mandoline, faisant entendre la voix de son cher instrument dont chaque note racontait une histoire différente pour chacune des oreilles qui voulaient bien l'écouter. Et les oreilles qui s'arrêtaient devant le musicien, étaient soit de personnes possédant de nombreuses pièces ne demandant qu'à sortir de leurs bourses, soit de jeunes filles émerveillées par les prouesses musicales. La musique apaise les mœurs. Elle permet surtout de gagner quelques pièces pour se remplir la panse lorsqu'on était un pauvre homme n'ayant comme foyer que les marches d'une demeure, ou le parvis d'une église. Certes parfois il jouait de ses airs de chien battu lorsque le public était composé de jeunes femmes de la haute noblesse. Un petit air apitoyé, de grands yeux bleus menaçant de se remplir de larmes. Il ne manquait plus que le petit gémissement et on l'aurait pris pour un pauvre chiot que ses maîtres avaient lâchement abandonné. Et à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce stratagème çà ne ratait pas. Les femmes sortaient leurs mouchoirs, épongeant les larmes qu'elle versait devant tant de pitié humaine. Et les pièces coulaient à flot, dans un tintement sonore, remplissant le vieux chapeau usé qui servait de réceptacle. Le jeune homme les remerciait vivement, son visage éclairé par un sourire alors que les femmes repartaient, les plus jeunes n'hésitant pas à murmurer sur la beauté du pauvre musicien.

Saluant les derniers spectateurs qui repartaient, le musicien compta la recette du jour. Elle se révéla peu mauvaise, et cela était du à sa haute maitrise de la mandoline. Qu'il était loin le temps où il pinçait maladroitement les cordes, tirant des sons stridents qui faisait fulminer son professeur de musique, et se lamenter les serviteurs de ses parents... Oui, il avait connu la richesse et l'aisance, il avait connu la nourriture à profusion, les festins ne se terminant jamais, les jouets offerts sur un claquement de doigts. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que suite à des décès et de mauvais placements, et un oncle dévorant l'argent au lieu de le conserver, la richesse familiale serait dilapidée, réduite à néant ? Du jour au lendemain il se retrouva sans plus aucun bien que les vêtements qu'il portait sur le dos, et sa mandoline, dernier vestige de son passé florissant. Il ne s'en était pas plaint. Il n'avait plus d'attaches, plus de devoirs envers une quelconque famille, il était libre. Cette liberté qu'il avait tant rêvé on lui offrait sur un plateau. Peut-être s'était-il trop nourri de récits de picaros et de voyages, mais qu'importe. Il pouvait maintenant aller à sa guise, jouer de sa mandoline où il souhaitait, et vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain.

Ce petit bonheur des plus paisibles n'était pas fait pour durer. Voici que quelqu'un l'observait, à moitié caché derrière un mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il observait ce musicien aux allures de gosse de bonne famille, loin de là. Il avait d'abord enragé en voyant combien de pesos ce blondinet gagnait. Lui même en une semaine n'en gagnait pas même la moitié ! Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Même son meilleur projet -proposer de protéger les belles demoiselles de cette ville- s'était révélée un échec. Mais comment ce petit pouvait réussir à embobiner tous ces richards mieux que lui ? Ce n'était quand même seulement grâce à ses jolis airs ? Peut-être que si en fait. Si maintenant il fallait avoir des airs efféminés pour gagner son pain, où allait-on ? Une idée brillante surgit dans la tête de ce voyou. Quand quelqu'un est plus doué que vous dans un domaine, la meilleure solution est de s'associer avec lui. Et dans son cas il utiliserait les atouts physiques de ce musicien pour attirer la clientèle; et si sa tromperie tournait à son désavantage ce serait le blondinet qui payerait les pots cassés et non lui. C'était une idée fourbe, une idée digne de son intelligence des plus développées. Prochaine étape : l'approche du musicien.

- Ah ah je vois que señor sait y faire avec les demoiselles ! s'exclama l'homme en bondissant presque sur le joueur de mandoline, regardant avec insistance à l'intérieur du chapeau.

Il saisit une des pièces, l'approchant de son regard devenu expert à distinguer un véritable peso d'un vulgaire faux. La pièce qu'il tenait était véridique, de l'or pur et çà coulait à torrent dans ce vieux chapeau qui ne lui appartenait pas. Du moins pour le moment. Passant un bras autour des épaules du musicien, il profita de son inattention pour glisser la pièce dans sa poche. Si sa combine tombait à l'eau, il aurait au moins gagné un pourboire.

- Mais tu gaspille ton talent à rester ici. Tout le monde sait que le vrai public, le public au cœur de mélomane se réunit devant le palais de justice !  
- Le palais de justice ? Mais si je me fais prendre ?  
- Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ?

Et le ton qu'employait l'homme était si persuasif, il semblait si certain de lui que les craintes du musicien se dissipèrent peu à peu.

- La justice interdit de faire la manche, le vol et les jeux d'argents mais pas qu'un artiste fasse preuve de son talent. Crois-en ma longue expérience. Et avec moi tu ne risqueras rien. As-tu déjà entendu le nom de Tulio au sein de notre grande Espagne ?

Le musicien secoua la tête de façon négative, haussant les épaules par la même occasion.

- Ce qui montre que je suis loin d'être un forban sans scrupules. Seuls les voleurs sont connus de tous, les hommes de valeur eux restent incompris, conclut Tulio sur une note mélodramatique.

Si avec cela il ne mettait pas le musicien dans sa poche, il voulait bien embrasser la carrière ecclésiastique. Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants, son index grattant sa barbiche. Après tout il avait tout à gagner à suivre les conseils de cet homme. Il avait déjà gagné beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais une somme plus importante pourrait lui offrir une nuit dans une auberge et de nouveaux vêtements. Ce qui ne serait pas du luxe.

- Et où se trouve ce palais de justice déjà ? demanda aimablement le musicien à un Tulio qui se voyait déjà plein aux as.

***

La mandoline avait à peine commencée sa complainte que les grands d'Espagne s'attroupaient autour du musicien, assis sur les marches du palais. Tulio s'enorgueillait d'avoir aidé au succès du joueur en ayant scandé à toute voix, que " le magnifique, l'illustre Miguel va vous interpréter une de ses œuvres qui ferait même pleurer une statue ". Mais qu'importait la musique, le véritable spectacle n'avait point encore commencé. Profitant que tous les regards et attentions soient fixés sur Miguel, Tulio se glissait parmi le public, feignant de s'intéresser lui aussi aux prouesses artistiques de son coéquipier. Ses doigts se glissaient dans les bourses déliées, les poches laissées trop entrouvertes et se saisissaient de leurs contenus. Pesos, objets de valeur finissaient dans ses poches ou la doublure de son veston. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. La chasse au trésor était des plus lucratives, une bonne journée que voilà.

- Un voleur ! Un voleur !

Le cri avait surgi d'une bouche féminine, une femme accompagnée de son mari qui se retourna au moment même où Tulio tenait dans ses mains le bien qu'il venait de confisquer. Inutile d'ignorer les faits, il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Voilà ce qui advenait quand on donnait trop de confiance à la chance.

- Ne craignez rien, señora ! Je vais m'occuper de cet impudent !

Fendant la foule armé de sa mandoline, Miguel surgit devant Tulio qui le fixait d'un air interloqué. Que lui prenait-il ? Il avait déjà assez de mal à se sortir de ce pétrin, inutile que le musicien en rajoute. Saisissant son instrument de musique comme si c'était une épée, il brandit la mandoline sous le nez de Tulio qui recula, de peur de se prendre le manche dans le visage.

- Ainsi cet homme a osé vous dépouiller ? Je m'en vais le punir avec ceci !

Tendant son bras derrière lui, Miguel avait retiré l'épée d'un des hommes du public, remettant sa mandoline à sa place attitrée. Un haussement de sourcils de la part du musicien fit comprendre à Tulio que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade qu'ils devaient jouer, un moyen de fuir sans se faire prendre. Il était temps de faire preuve de ses talents de dramaturge.

- Je ne me laisserais point sermonner par un joueur de cithare !  
- Apprenez d'abord à distinguer une mandoline d'une cithare avant de faire preuve de votre manque de culture.  
- Je n'y manquerais point, señor !

Sur cette dernière note d'ironie, Tulio saisit l'épée de l'homme le plus proche. Les deux acolytes feignirent un combat, faisant s'entrechoquer les lames. Miguel tâchait de ne pas mettre son complice dans des situations inextricables; lui avait appris à manier les armes dans sa jeunesse florissante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'enfant des rues qu'était Tulio. Le public s'écartait pour ne pas recevoir un coup d'épée malencontreux, les femmes poussaient des cris étouffés craignant que le sang coula sur la place. Petit à petit les combattants se dirigeaient vers une des ruelles qui déversait la place du palais de justice. Le moment de partir était venu. D'un geste brusque Miguel planta la lame de son épée dans l'épaule de Tulio. Du moins c'est ainsi que la scène apparut devant les spectateurs; en vérité la lame traversait simplement le tissu mais le public était trop éloigné pour le voir. Et les paroles de Miguel les poussaient à croire à un règlement conclu dans le sang.

- Meurs donc chien impie de ton audace, et ne cherche plus à attenter à l'honneur d'une femme !

Devant tant de bravoure le public ne put qu'applaudir. Avec moult révérences Miguel se courbait devant eux, chuchotant des paroles de modestie, donnant ainsi l'occasion à son comparse de fuir prestement dans la ruelle. Personne ne remarqua la disparition du coupable, et le peu qui le firent pensèrent que sa blessure suite au combat était suffisante pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Profitant que les membres du public conversent entre eux de cet accident -dont ils s'empresseraient de parler auprès de leurs amis- Miguel s'éclipsa à son tour dans la ruelle déserte. Une main le saisit par l'épaule, l'entrainant dans le minuscule espace que séparait deux maisons. Tulio lui fit signe de se taire, passant la tête suffisamment hors de sa cachette pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait avant de revenir auprès de son acolyte.

- Préviens la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les chevaliers servants ! J'ai cru que tu allais m'embrocher après m'avoir dépouillé du fruit de mon travail !  
- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, nous nous en sommes sortis et vous avez échappé à une arrestation en règle. Personne ne cherchera à vous dénoncer à la justice, puisque on vous croit mort.

Il n'avait pas tort le petit, loin de là. Tulio devait avouer qu'il venait de le sauver d'un séjour à l'ombre. Qui sait si plus tard Miguel ne pourrait pas encore l'aider à échapper à la justice de ce pays ?

- Je crois bien, associé, que cette aventure a scellé une collaboration entre nous deux, déclara Tulio en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le maniement d'une épée, si tu ne veux pas encore être la victime la prochaine fois, rétorqua Miguel d'un air espiègle, passant brusquement au tutoiement.  
- Je t'apprendrais mon jeune ami que je possède moi aussi quelques atouts. As-tu déjà appris à tricher habilement aux dés ?


End file.
